The blonde leading the brits
by cewhitaker
Summary: A new girl named Kate shows up and immediatly stirs things up. She has already made a quick enemy of Patricia since they are so fiesty. The boys in the house soon develope crushes on her. what will happen? What drama will there be? which relationships will blossom? which relationships will crumble?
1. Chapter 1

All is normal at Anubis house. Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Mara, and Eddie are in the living room. Eddie is on his phone , Mara is caught up in her book, Alfie and Jerome are talking about alien invasions, and Joy is on her laptop researching information for her next essay in science. Fabian is in the kitchen with KT and they are helping Trudy cook dinner. Willow is taking a shower and Patricia is upstairs in her room which she shares with Mara.

Almost no one notices when a girl walks in the house with two suitcases. She has long blonde hair, beautiful turquoise eyes, but doesn't look very girly. What she is wearing is similar to a lot of things Patricia wears. She has on a deep purple tee shirt with a studded cross on it, a leather jacket, distressed skinny jeans, and combat boots. Even though it's not very girly, it's very edgy and fashionable. The only person who saw the girl was Trudy. She walked over to her and that's when everyone noticed her.

" Hello, I'm Trudy. May I ask who you are?" Trudy says.

" I'm Kate. Kate Huddleson. I'm going to school here. Is this Anubis house?"

"Yes." Trudy replies. " I didn't know that we were getting a new student!"

"Well you are." Kate says with a snappy voice. She had an American accent.

" Uh, let me show you to your room I guess." Trudy says to her.

Kate was going to be sharing with Mara and Patricia since there was already Willow, KT, and Joy in the other bedroom. Trudy was going to get a bed and dresser out of storage to put in the room. Kate stayed behind, not wanting to help. Kate walked into the bedroom and had the pleasure of meeting Patricia.

Meanwhile, downstairs everyone was talking about the new girl.

"She is hot!" Alfie said with excitement.

"She seems feisty! I like it!" says Eddie.

"You always go for the feisty ones junior! I want this one!" Jerome replies.

They started arguing about and Joy just rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Patricia asks.

"Kate." She says.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?"

Kate doesn't answer.

"Hello? I'm speaking here."

Kate looks over annoyed. Patricia stares at her blankly waiting for a response.

"Look. All you need to know is that I'm staying in this room and going to school here. I just got off a very long flight all the way from America and the last thing I want to do is talk to some annoying brit." Kate says sharp and rudely. She then pulls out her headphones and covers her ears and starts listening to music.

Patricia stood there with a disgusted look on her face, shocked that an American had just told her off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Please review and I will try and update soon!**

Patricia left the room. Kate was making her bed and putting all of her things away. Mara walked in and tried to get her attention. Kate saw her and took her headphones off.

"Hi! I'm Mara!" she says.

"Kate Huddleson." Kate says blankly not really caring what Mara had to say to her.

"Well welcome to Anubis house! I share this room with Patricia who I believe you have already met."

Kate nods.

"Well dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

Kate doesn't respond, she just puts her headphones back on and continues to unpack.

About 15 minutes later Trudy calls for dinner. Kate rolls her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was make conversation with a bunch of annoying brits.

She walks down the stairs and is greeted with a whole bunch of eyes on her. Nobody says anything so she just walks right past them and walks into the kitchen. Fabian and Patricia were already sitting down at the table. The others flooded in the room as well. Of course, Alfie and Jerome sat on both sides of Kate, obviously wanting to, make a move on her. Everyone was silent and staring at her.

Kate annoyed holds up her phone and says, "Do you want me to take a picture and send it to you?"

"Does that mean we get your phone number?" Eddie asks trying to work his charm.

A look of jealousy appears on Patricia face. They had broken up over the summer, but she was still totally into him. Jerome kicked Eddie under the table. He wasn't going to let Eddie have her.

"Well in KT." KT says trying to break the awkwardness that had fallen upon the room.

"Finally. Someone who doesn't have an annoying accent." She says referring to Patricia.

Everyone goes on making conversation except Kate. She was very annoyed that she had to go this school. She was a bad girl. Kind of like Eddie when he first got here. She had been expelled from her previous school so her parent sent her to the UK hoping she would get discipline.

"So, Kate, Why did you come to this school?" Joy asked, although everyone wanted to know the answer.

"I kind of sort of got expelled." Kate answers.

"What did you do?" Alfie asked.

"I put food poisoning in the cafeteria food." Kate says.

"Cool!" Jerome says excited that she was hot rebel.

All of a sudden Victor walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Tell me what you like and don't and if you have any suggestion please share them with me!**

Victor walks in the room.

"Who are you?" his booming voice asked Kate.

"Kate Huddleson. I'm going to school here and I have been assigned this house." She replied rudely.

"I am" Victor starts to say but gets cut off by Kate.

"A grumpy old man?" Kate interrupts.

Everyone started laughing. Victor hates being bossed around.

"Silence!" he yells. "No, I am Victor, the caretaker. I think you will find yourself in less trouble if you shut your mouth." He says as he starts to walk away.

"Is that supposed to scare me off or something?" Kate yelled so he could hear her.

Victor started to get angry. No one makes a fool out of him. All of the other students were quiet; they didn't want to get in trouble by Victor.

"Look young lady, you will not speak to me like that ever again. Understood?" he said as he started to walk away again.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders Vic." She yells again.

Victor was fuming now. He threw her a cotton swab.

"You will every dust every centimeter of this house by tomorrow with only that cotton swab." He said angrily.

Kate scooted out of her chair. She walked over to him and said, "Remember? I don't take orders." She said. She walked away without a care and Victor stood there furious. He began to walk away when Jerome yelled,

"Awhh! Did Victor just get told off by a seventeen year old American girl?

Victor didn't say anything. He felt powerless and he needed to think of a way to get this girl in control.

**Sorry this was short and not very good! I will update soon but PLEASE review! It means the world to me when you guys do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favorites! I love reading them!**

The next morning

Patrica wakes up to the sound of Kate's alarm clock. It's 5:45 in the morning. Why is Kate up? Patricia thought all "quote on quote" bad people didn't get up at this hour. Patricia was getting up in 30 minutes, but still. Why would

Kate get up 30 minutes earlier than anyone else? Then Patricia heard the shower start to run. That's what it is. Kate gets up earlier than all the other girls so she can have all the hot water. Patricia groans and throws her pillow over her head and get her extra 30 minutes anyways.

30 minutes later

Patricia is banging on the bathroom door.

"Kate! Get out of the bathroom! I only have 25 minutes to eat, shower, and get ready!" Patricia yells.

"Maybe you're just slow, all the other girls had plenty of time to get ready!" She says to me as she opens the bathroom door. She winked at Patricia and walked past her.

Kate walks down the stairs and sees everyone in uniform. She thinks, ' _They want me to wear one of those stupid things? As if.' _

Kate goes and at the kitchen table. She sits at the only open spot which is next to Jerome.

"How are you this morning Kate?" Jerome says trying to be charming.

Kate just gave him a face indicating that she was pissed off.

"You know Kate. Just because you're a bad girl doesn't mean you don't need love." Jerome says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

She immediately grabbed his arm and twisted it until it hurt.

"OW!" Jerome winced.

"One thing you should know about me is that I don't play games." Kate said as she was getting up.

She walked up to her room and grabbed her bag. She walked to school alone.

The first thing Kate did was go to Mr. Sweet's office to get her class schedule and locker.

Once she had gotten all the information she went to her new locker. She hung up her bag and put her textbooks in. Then a boy that lived in her house came to his locker which was right next to hers.

"Hi I'm Eddie. I didn't properly introduce myself yesterday." He said.

"No you didn't. You were to busy hitting on me." Kate said as she slammed her locker and walked away.

First she went to the bathroom and got a drink. She was on her phone for a while and then she walked to business studies which was talk by .

"You're late." Ms. Denby said as she walked in.

Kate shrugged.

"You must be the new student Kate Huddleson."

"Yup." Kate said.

"Well why aren't you in uniform?" Ms. Denby asked her.

"Because I don't want to be." Kate replied obnoxiously.

"I'll let it slide for today, but if you are not dressed in full uniform tomorrow you will have detention." Ms. Denby said.

"Go and take a seat. There's a spot open next to Eddie." Ms. Denby told her.

Jerome looked over at Eddie, mad because Eddie was going to put the moves on her.

Kate threw her head back, not wanting to sit next to him. Patricia was sitting a few seats back and look very annoyed. Eddie liked Kate and not her anymore. What was she going to do?

**Thanks for reading! The more reviews I get the sooner I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! Here's chapter 5!**

Kate walked over to the empty seat and sat down. He looked at her and smiled. She didn't move or even glance over at him. Something about this seemed familiar to Eddie. More like Déjà vu. Kate was blonde hot American version of Patricia. Not that Patricia was ugly, but damn, Kate was sexy. Eddie really still liked Patricia, but she had broken up with him and wasn't going to make a move on Patricia unless she did first.

"So Kate." Eddie said leaning in closer.

"I'm getting this feeling that you don't like me." Eddie said with a sarcastic voice.

"Well then you're good at making guesses." Kate said with backsas.

"Alright class open your textbooks to page 349." Denby said.

The class had been reading for about 30 minutes when Eddie noticed Kate was on her phone. He looked over at what she was doing. Kate was texting a blocked number. The texts read,

'I need to see you.'

Kate responded with 'it's over now. You cant see me.'

The stranger replied, ' I need you Kate.'

Another message from the stranger appeared, but Kate saw Eddie snooping so he didn't have the chance to read it.

"What the hell are you doing creep!" Kate whispered loudly. Denby didn't hear, but it was loud enough for Patricia to hear. Patricia was upset because she thought Eddie tried to hit on Kate.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Eddie whispered back trying to defend himself.

"As if. I saw you reading my messages." Kate said.

Eddie stuttered trying to think of an excuse. After a moment of silence Eddie gave up on trying to think of something to say and looked up at Kate's face. She read the text she had gotten from the blocked number and for the first time ever Eddie saw a glimpse of fear on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Eddie asked concerned.

"What?" Kate said trying to cover her actions.

"No, your not okay. What's wrong?" Eddie asked as the bell rang.

"Your crazy." Kate said.

Eddie walked out of the classroom knowing he couldn't get an answer out of her.

Kate was standing in the middle of the classroom when Patricia came up to her.

"You can take my room, my shower, my friends, and my house, but don't take the one thing that I actually want." Patricia yelled.

Most kids would obey Patricia, but Kate was different and wasn't afraid to throw a punch. The fight had begun.

**sorry it was that long or my best! please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but here is the next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**

Most kids would obey Patricia, but Kate was different and wasn't afraid to throw a punch. The fight had begun.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Patricia said rudely.

"Seriously! Tell me or I'm just going to walk away." Kate answered Patricia.

"Eddie! It's so obvious that you like him!" Patricia yelled.

"I don't like anyone in this hole! They're all annoying, just like you!" Kate yelled walking into the hallway.

Patricia didn't take that well. No one stands up to her and she didn't like it. She did the only thing she could think of. She walked into the hallway by Kate and punched her in the face.

Kate was fuming. No one punches her. No one.

Kate pushed Patricia to the ground and punched her back. It was a full out girl fight. All the students in the school gathered around them and watched.

Patricia tried to get on top of Kate, but dang, Kate was strong. However, Patricia was strong too. Somehow Patricia managed to get on top of her, but Kate pulled her feet close to her chest and kicked Patricia in the eye.

They kept fighting until Mr. Sweet pulled them apart.

"What is this?" Mr. Sweet yelled frantically.

"Blondie over decided to attack me!" Patricia yelled still shocked at what had just happened.

"Ummm, actually you punched me first! I wasn't just going to stand there like a fruit loop and let her get away with punching me!" Kate tried to milk to Mr. Sweet.

"You go to the bathroom and clean yourselves up!"

What he was referring to was blood that had somehow managed to show up. He was also talking about the makeup down their faces and their hair which looked like it was attacked by rats.

"And when you get back we can discuss your punishments! Mr. Sweet yelled to them.

Kate went to her locker first to get her purse while Patricia walked straight to the bathroom.

About five minutes later Kate walked into the bathroom. Patricia was at the mirror putting cold water on her throbbing black eye. She saw Kate in the mirror walking up to her.

"Look I'm sorry I punched you. Eddie and I used to date and I guess I just got jealous that he was over me. Can we just put an end to this?"

"End? Oh. It's only just begging." Kate said in a torturous tone.

Kate winked at Patricia and walked out of the bathroom.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The more you review the sooner I will update! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know! It's been forever since I have updated! I'm trying to get on a schedule where I have a deadline when I get my next chapter out, but I have been out of town so i haven't got around to that! Anyway keep reviewing and here's chapter 7!**

"End? Oh. It's only just begging." Kate said in a torturous tone.

Kate winked at Patricia and walked out of the bathroom.

A million thoughts ran through Patricia's head. What did Kate mean by 'It's only just the beginning.' Was it going to be something like putting vinegar in her shampoo bottle or something to the extreme like Kate stealing Eddie from her. Patricia tried to get the terrifying thought out of her mind and continued to clean herself up. However, unlike Patricia, Kate walked out of that fight like a shiny new penny. Could that girl be such a bitch and still constantly be perfect? Patricia cringed at the thought of Kate being perfect. It was true though. The way Kate's long blonde hair always stayed straight and her bangs in tact with a poof at the top of her head. Her style was edgy, but still girly enough without being a punk. The way that Kate could actually wear heals. The way that she was absolutely beautiful. Patricia couldn't help but be jealous. She tried to forget the thoughts that had just run through her head. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"This is extremely unacceptable behavior girls!" Mr. Sweet scolded the two girls sitting down in his office.

Patricia and Kate didn't say anything. Patricia looked down and Kate starred at the wall.

"Well? What do you girls have to say for yourselves?" Mr. Sweet added.

More silence. Mr. Sweet let out a sigh. Two very stubborn girls.

"I don't apologize for getting attacked." Kate said as she tried to milk out the victim card.

"Oh what a load of hewey!" Patricia said with anger in her voice. This fight was not being thrown on her.

"What! You started it by punching me!" Kate yelled.

"You gave me a black eye!" Patricia snapped back.

"LADIES!" Mr. Sweet scolded them again.

"You're lucky I'm not expelling you!" Mr. Sweet said after he calmed the girls down.

The room got quiet again.

"The two of you will have detention every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday mornings for the next two months!" Mr. Sweet punished them.

Patricia started to argue.

"That's so unfair!" Patricia yelled.

"Do you want to make it three months for the both of you?" Mr. Sweet said very annoyed.

"Come on. Lets get out of this losers office!" Kate said to Patricia.

"Uh what was that Ms. Huddleson?" Mr. Sweet asked Kate angrily.

"LOSER! L-O-S-E-R!" Kate spelled out to him.

She and Patricia walked out of his office and Kate slammed the door.

* * *

"You were pretty good in there." Patricia said to Kate really just hoping she could get rid of all of this Kate drama.

"It was some first day." Kate said.

"I bet." Patricia said. She was hoping some of the tension was easing between them.

"Someone had to stand up to Dumbledore." Kate said.

"Look. This isn't easy for me to say, but i really just want to be friends with you." Patricia said to Kate.

Kate started laughing. This wasn't the response Patricia was hoping for.

"Like I said. It's just the beginning." Kate said and walked away.

Patricia was so angry. She needed to get to Anubis House before Kate did just incase Kate was planning on doing something.

* * *

Like she had hoped, Patricia got to Anubis House first. She decided she wasn't going to be the victim.

She began rummaging through Kate's belongings. She was going through boxes in Kate's drawers when she found a weird box. I was a gold and sapphire covered box with letters 'KEH' engraved at the top. The gold and sapphire looked real.

Patricia tried to open the box, but she came across a hole for a key. Patricia searched around for the key, but she couldn't find it.

What was Kate hiding?

"What are you doing?!" A voice exclaimed to Patricia at the door.

**Oh no what's Kate hiding? Why is the box so expensive? Who was at the door? All answers to come in the next chapter(: keep reviewing!**

** -cewhitaker xoxox**


	8. Sorry letter!

**Hi guys! I know you were probably expecting a new chapter and I know it's been over a month since I have updated and that's because I'm constantly practicing for my gymnastics, out of town, or I'm super busy! I'm so sorry! I'm going to try to get an update within the next week or so, but I'm thinking about having a co writer for this story or someone to give me ideas for this story! if you are interested you can email me at caitlinwhitaker or you can pm or leave a review that I will answer to! Again sorry about the super long wait and sorry I don't have a new chapter up yet:( **

**xoxo**

**cewhitaker **


End file.
